Some Things Best Left Forgotten
by Daydream girl7
Summary: When Yuis' true self is finally awakened and everything comes to light it may seem as if some things are best forgotten but are they really or must she face her past before facing her future instead of using a copout (takes place right after Yui wakes up from stabbing herself)(rated M for violence,language,and future smut)(grammar gets better in chapter 7)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a start from what seemed like a very long dream."Oi, Chichinashi you ok?"Then I remembered remembered everything...Everything... And they were all there staring at me in bewilderment as to why I was smiling suddenly someone else was there that appeared by the door. Karl. Karl Heinz. The one who did this to me with my approval. All attention turned to him.

"Hello my darling Sorako-chan how are you this evening?"

"I feel like hell no thanks to you."The brothers eyes staring at me with the same unspoken ? To answer that unspoken question Karl-San began to speak.

"Her real name is Sorako.*smile* Sorako Rozusongu."

"Rozusongu!?" The Sakamaki brothers all said in harmony as they looked at her in shock, some shouting the famous family name while others quietly almost mumbling it.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm speaking." Karl-San spoke in a dangerous sing song voice."Allow me to explain,

Sora-chan as you know know is a member of the Rozusongu family the youngest child of the two to be exact. This all started when Sora-chan came to me in tears and begged I erase her memory, but to her dismay I told her there was a price to pay of course as most do her desire for this was strong enough that in the end she excepted them. The terms were as followed in exchange for me erasing her memory's:

1.) Her memory's were to be replaced with the recently departed vampire hunters daughter Yui Komori.

2.)She had to come live with my six sons and give them her blood as a fake sacrificial bride.

3.)She has to have all of her vampire powers sealed.

Somehow without her being human Cordelia managed to manifest herself in Sora-chan or maybe due to Sora already being a vampire it was easier for her to the her trying to wake up in Sora-chan broke the seal containing her real memory's and powers. At least that's the more simplified version of it."

The Sakamaki brothers looked on in wonder and horror at this young appearing girl they thought they knew so well. Yui then decided to speak up with her redound confidence in knowing she's the second strongest person in the room the old bat being the first." Now that that's been taken care of if your all finish I've been starving myself for the past couple of months so I'd like to get a bite to eat if you know what I mean." Eyes going red for only a moment while she slightly giggled at her own joke. Then she stood and said "BrB!" In what the brothers found uncharacteristically happy for the girl they thought they knew inside and out. The she disappeared "she's fast" they thought together. Not but less than a millisecond there father had disappeared as well.

Hello~ I'm day dream girl nice to meet you! This is the first fix I've ever written so I hope you enjoyed! Sweet dreams my lovely humans~


	2. Chapter 2

Less than ten minutes later Sorako had returned the brothers instantly appeared in front of her. They first noticed that she must have changed clothing on the way out or replaced them while out because she was now wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a pair of black converse sneakers; although it was hard to tell from the front of the shirt if it was actually at one point white due to the fact that almost the whole front was soaked in blood. Human blood by the smell of it. The brothers then began to fire their questions at her.

"Oi, pancake who's blood is that? Yours truly wants to know!" Sora replied by smirking and stating in her sing song voice much like a teasing child ,"I don't know." Next to speak was Reji , "it is very unladylike to be in such a grotesque state such as yours go and clean your self this instant or their will be punishment!" Sora snickered saying ,"k.k. I will later Mom!" Before breaking into a fit of laughter witch was interrupted by Subaru punching a hole in the wall before shouting a loud, "TSk." Leading into Laito chuckling then stating, "So this is the real bitch-chan? How interesting...I wonder what kind of new fun you'd be In my room?" Sora simply responded by lowly laughing with a teas ring sadistic smile that rivaled Laito's ,"wouldn't you like to know." "Oh, I would." Kanato then clutching teddy shouted in a whinny tone that unfortunately he was very good at using, "how could you lie to me and Teddy you are to be punished!" Sora's smile instantly dropped she looked him dead in the eye and spoke in a menacing voice that would have made a grown man wet himself ,"you aren't going to do sh*t. If anyone is to be punished it's you for acting like a spoiled brat you deserve to be whipped silly"...Kanato only glared at her when Shu spoke up saying in a tired voice, "That guy told me from now on we have to try and win her over and that the first person to get her hand in marriage ,only if she consents to it, will have the title of head along with her." Everyone in the room stared at him before Sora's eyes widened and she yell," I NEVER F**KING AGREED TO THIS THAT F**KING A**HOLE TO MURDER THAT DAMN BASTARD IN HIS SLEEP AND MAKE HIM BEG FOR MERCY ONLY FOR ME TO SLOTER HIM!" The brothers had never heard their quite, kind, weak, Yui say something so old and so angry before , then agin it wasn't their Yui was it it was Sorako Rozusongu of the Rose Blood coven...

Hello~ it's day dream girl here again! I hope you liked this chapter I still haven't decided who I'm going to pair Yui with or should I say Sora! If you like this story and want me to continue it make sure to tell me in the comment section so I ! I also have so many weird ideas for different fanfics if you like this one and think I should write more fanfics in the future tell me! Sweet dreams my humans~


	3. Chapter 3

In the mist of screaming her curses toward the non present Karl Heinz someone gripped her shoulder and she stopped and glared up at whoever it was. It was Reji. He pushed up hid glasses before speaking," Refrain from shouting it is along with you appearance at the moment unladylike a young lady such as yourself from such a distinguished family should know better" as he continued his lecture without him realizing she had slipped out of his grip a blank carefree look on her face. Reji looked down from his lecture shocked to realize the girl was no longer in his grip but instead had grabbed his glasses and placed them on shu's face him being to lazy to take them off and Reji not wanting to even get near his good for nothing elder brother they stayed there.

Laito was the first to speak up "hey bitch-chan marry me~" Sorako smile returning contradicting her sharp tone "No way in hell. Also from now on call me by my name Sora.S-O-R-A." Laughed before Ayato cut in and stated narcissistically , "Oi chichinashi how dare you ignore the great me, Ore-sama , obliviously you will marry me because I'm the best!" Sora turned her gaze to him still smiling but her eyes now had a dark look in them "I most certainly will not marry you and the same goes for you call me by my name not by your idiotic nicknames" Ayato began to shout "HOW DARE YOU CALL THE GREAT ME IDO-" but was interrupted by Subaru punching yet another hole in the wall before deeply speaking almost in a growl , "Tsk, you're all missing the oblivious she's a damn vampire like us and of a coven rivaling our famous one in strength not to mention she erased all her memory's and had them replaced..."

Hello~! I'm glad people are enjoying reading this fanfiction as much as I like writing it! And to answer a few questions and reply to a few things:

Melissaanne29: I like the pairings Ayato, Laito, and Shu to so I'll probably end up using one of them as the final pairing! And Thank you for your support!

Sabbers16: There won't be a fight scene because the brothers can sense how strong she is with out even fighting her and they know if the fought her head on the most surely will lose (however not making any promises there might be a fight scene in the future). Thank you for your support!

Sweet dreams my lovely humans~


	4. Chapter 4

Reji was the first to respond to Subaru's comment ,"Yes ,it is true that we now know nothing about her and considering she is a vampire she probably won't allow us to drink her delectable blood but it is rather peculiar as to why she would want to erase her memory's only to replace them.." he trailed off.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE IM NOT HERE!" Sora shouted once more gaining everyone in the rooms attention even Shu had one eye open looking at her through Rejis glasses. Sora then went back to her happy go lucky voice with a grin planted on her face and a Finger on her chin eyes casted to the ceiling before looking at all them ," I mean if I know myself as well as I think I do I'd know that as soon as I found I didn't have any memory's I'd go searching for them and that would defeat the whole purpose of having Karl-chan erase them." They all cringed a little at Sora's nickname for their father .

Kanato spoke up next in a soft voice while squeezing teddy, " then why even get the erased in the first place?"

The question lingered in the air for a moment before Sorako answered with an exaggerated sigh ," well I have my reasons none of witch concern you so let's just say...hmm.. that the only way to keep a promise I made to someone was to erase my memory's." They all just stared at her with the question of 'what promise' in the brothers heads. Then with a big chestier cat grin Sora said," Welp, I'm okay now so I think I can handle having 'those' memory's for now. Having said that I'm covered in blood that is quickly drying so I'll be heading to the bath. Catch ya later!" She winked then grabbed Rejis glasses off Shu and tossed them at Reji whom caught them the proceeded to wipe them off and with that Sora was gone and the faint noise of a shower running could be heard from one of the bath rooms.

Hello~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors! I'd like to think everyone who has favorited and followed my story so far! I hope you all have a great Mother's Day! If you wanna know my tumbler is: sleepygirl625

Sweet dreams my lovely humans~


	5. Chapter 5

Sora felt better after her bath getting all the blood off of her. She then proceeded to take all the girly frilly nightgowns in her dresser/closet took then outside doused them in rubbing alcohol and lit them on fire needless to say Reji saw the event and tried to scold her but she yet again slipped away to her room. For pjs she now wore an over sized baggy t-shirt, a pair of pj shorts, and a pair of fluffy socks. Even dressed for it sleep was the last thing Sora wanted to do because she knew with sleep came 'those' memories in the form of nightmares ,but Sora was to exhausted to fight the sleep due to her using so much energy after just getting her powers back so she allowed the sleep to take her.

She woke up the next morning to her surprise having no nightmares in fact she had no dreams at all as it was a deep sleep she fell into she was relived at that. Just as she had finished putting on her school uniform Reji came to her door and told her breakfast was ready she grabbed her cross her most prized possession then she followed him to the dinner table were all eyes were on her until she would look up and the eyes would avert. Finally it activated her to much and she shouted,"WHAT?!" The sakamakis jumped at her outburst surprised that someone so small could have such a loud voice Laito was the one to respond ,"fu~fu~ bit-...Sora-chan we can't help but stare after finding out this new personality of yours~it's very...interesting~", Sora stared at him like he was the dumbest person (vampire) she had ever seen saying the stupidest thing ever thought of by anyone as if the answer was so clear that you would have to be not a complete and utter dumb ass not to know something so simple before saying in an over exaggerated patient tone like a mother talking to a child ,"Laito, this 'new' personality you are speaking of does not exist. This is my normal personality. Ok?" Laito looked straight back at her and laughed before saying "very interesting."

On the way to school Sorako brought it upon herself to bring a CD player and speakers that hooked up to it and proceed to play all of her favorite boy band songs much to the boys distaste.

School seemed to go by in a blur for her and soon it was lunch time during lunch time she went outside to the back of the building behind a tree as to not be bothered while there she happened to notice a couple the boy blushing took a small wrapped box out of his bag and gave it to the girl saying "surprise happy birthday" while doing so this made Sora remember something she'd rather not.

*FLASHBACK*

Sora was at the end of her bed in her old room sitting at the edge with her feet hanging off the edge the bed had no covers nor pillows on it because she was cleaning them in the washer and dryer at the time she had a book in her hands and a young man sitting beside her looking at the book and playing with a strand of her hair suddenly he stood up and walked out of the room when her came back he sat beside her again gaining Sora's attention by softly gently whispering in her ear "Surprise, Happy birthday love", the young man beside of her put a slice of cake on her lap Sora smiled and said thank you she then planted a kiss on his cheek the boy blushed and said, " that's not all. here!" He handed her a small square box the box was light pink and made of a silky cloth material with a white lace bow wrapped around it to hold it shut ," you shouldn't have really having you is enough" but despite her words she was untieing the bow witch in turn made the man chuckle inside was a white gold rosary with pink gems and beads she turned to him and hugged him tight him still chuckling while saying your welcome.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Her thoughts were interrupted by the school bell sounding that lunch was over for that she was happy. She new thinking about it was bad for her so she didn't and put her mind to her classes to distract herself soon school was over she was home had ate dinner taken a shower and was once again back at the dreaded time of sleep.

Hello~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter too i think this is the longest chapter I've written so far I really enjoy writing this story so I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! sorry for grammatical errors and for it taking me so long to update as well as the chapters being so short but my school just let out for summer so I hope I can update a lot more over the break and that the chapters will be longer! Thank you for your continued support and

Sweet dreams my lovely humans~


	6. Update

I'm sorry you eight that have been waiting on an update the truth is I just didn't like the way I wrote the story and how terrible my grammar in it is i have pretty ok grammar so seeing how bad it was made me not want to continue... I was thinking maybe if you guys wouldn't mind and if you wanted it that I could rewrite it better...? Tell me what you think and don't be afraid to give me some of your ideas if I do rewrite it i Intend for it to eventually be a smut thoughts?suggestions? Btw I'm super sorry considering it's been almost a year whoops...

-sweet dreams my lovely humans~


	7. Chapter 7

Class was boring but she sat through it anyways keeping up with her notes and homework and finishing most of it before school ended and she trudged off to the awaiting limo. When she climbed inside she was surprised to see she was the first there but shook it off because her class did end early and sat in her usual seat at the back of the limo. She felt kinda bad about being so rude to the boys, but she couldn't help it anyone would be a little pissed that their plans fell through and then to be forced to stay in that mansion rather than leave and crawl under a rock to cry until she died and to be called such awful nicknames like little bitch and titless. Her thoughts began to head to somewhere she wished they wouldn't to his face to his name her narrowed eyes and pouted lips turned to a bitter smile and glassy eyes as she thought of him more. Shaggy Milk chocolate hair that touched the tops of his ears with periwinkle eyes and soft rose colored lips. He was tall about 6'3 with broad shoulders and big hands and lightly defined muscles a little older than me 17 when I was 15 but he was so kind...So kind...Too kind to a monster like me...a monster. To caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice Laito come into the car.

"Why are you crying?" He said in a concerned tone. Causing Yui to nearly jump out of her seat shocked she looked over to him. She hadn't even noticed she was crying she quickly wiped away the tears and looked at him. He was setting in Ayatos' usual spot beside her looking concerned before his face turned back to playful. "What did you miss me that much~" he spoke in a flirty way he winked at her then stood up and went over the the left side of the limo and sat down at the end seat closest to her. When she didn't respond and Ayato came into the limo. As Ayato looked at her he saw that she had red around her eyes and they were slightly puffy as if she had been crying.

"Why the fuck are you crying, did that pervert do somethin'?" He meant for it to come off as concerned but it ended up coming off as more annoyed which made him internally chastise himself because he was trying to be nicer and get of Soras' good side.

"I'm fine ok it's none of your business!" She tried to shout but it came out more chocked out than she wanted it to. The rest of the boys slowly came trickled into the car one by one each glancing at Sora then at each other looking for answers. No one else asked Sora if it why she had been crying and for that she was thankful the rest of the ride home was in silence when they arrived home the boys disappeared from the car in the blink of an eye "show offs..." Sora muttered under her breath.

She went straight to her room and grabbed her pjs before heading to the conjoined bathroom to take her bath before dinner manners be damed she wasn't going to put on a whole new outfit just to eat dinner. She decide to take a shower not bothering to look at herself in the mirror after taking off her cloths and jumped right in and set the shower settings. When she was done washing everything from head to toe she grabbed a two towels off the rack and wrapped her hair in one and dryer her body off with the other. She took her hair down brushed it and put on her pajamas today she was wearing a oversized black t-shirt that covered her purple draw string pj shorts. Her feet were covered by yet another pair of fluffy socks in baby blue these to her mid caff when pulled up but she wore them baggy around her ankle. Finally looking at herself in the mirror she cringed "for fucks sake, you look like shit",she had bags under her eyes and they were red rimmed from crying her eyebrows need to be plucked and looking down at her new phone that she got while out she saw she still had enough time to do so. After plucking her eyebrows she put on some chap stick and she was done. Leaving the bathroom she saw Shu laying on her bed casually listening to his music with his eyes closed. He looked like he was sleeping...She wondered if he was. She walked over to him and as she was looking down at him he cracked his eyes open and peered up at her.

"It's rude to stare." Shu stated groggily.

"It's rude to lay in someone else's bed without asking." She responded with a huff and a small disbelieving smile her eyebrows knitted together. Shu chuckled and closed his eyes resuming his 'sleep'. Sora huffed again, "HEY! Get out of my bed!" Shu looked up annoyed.

"Be quite you're to loud I'm trying to sleep." With that being said his annoyed frown turn into a smirk "or maybe you want to join me with that he grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him her plopping down with an oof and release of air. She stared down at him with a smirk of her own.

"Actually that would be nice", she sat up straddling his waist took her hand back from his grasp grabbed his wrist and proceeded to bite into it gently she moaned from the flood of slightly cold blood and closed her eyes. Shu looked up in shock but allowed her to continue drinking from him to his shock he didn't mind looking at her straddling his waist drinking his blood so gentle he felt his lower half stiffen as she grinded on him once releasing his wrist from her bite but still holding it she opened her eyes and stared into his lust filled gaze she bent down eyes still open and brushed his lips with hers before sitting back up slowly still starring and said mimicking him "it's rude to stare." She got up off his waist dropping from the bed to the floor. She could still feel his eyes on her as she turned her head back to look at him "your going to be late to dinner." With that Shu got up and walked with her down to the dinning room not saying a word both sat down in their respective seats some of the brothers starring at them seeing as they'd came in together. Ayato glared at Shu and Reji gave him a disapproving glance kanato whispered to Teddy something about Sora coming in with Shu and him smelling like arousal Laito simply laughed Subar glanced from Shu to Sora she looked up and caught his gazed. Subaru raised and eyebrow at her Sora only looked back at him and shrugged with that they ate dinner.

What did you all think? Rate and review what you thought of this update. Is the grammar a little better I actually went through an d checked it this time shocking I know.

Sweet dreams my lovely humans~


End file.
